


Quality Time

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fray is adorbale, Gift Giving, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Loki and I are out, Fray gets quality time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey everyone, so this is for EzmEmily sorry it took so long honey it was a bit of a struggle to write but here it is. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw, EzmEmily is in this story as Fray's godmother/aunt. Really warms my heart he has a fun club. The opera that Loki is taking me to see, is one that I have seen once but fell in love with it, it's called Turandot it's a beautiful love story and yes happy ending which I like because most not all but I think most Opera's don't have happy endings. The picture of this adorable dragon statue is how I give or take pictured Fray and I do own this the statue it's so cute and I love it.

Fray was overjoyed; he was going to spend the night with his godmother. "Auntie Emily!" he said happily.

I smiled and kissed his cheek as I got ready. "Mommy, you look so pretty" Fray said watching me fix my hair. "Thank you my darling, are you all packed?" I asked.

"Almost mommy, I just need my notebooks" he said smiling as he put them in the little overnight bag I prepared for him.

"Check it's not too heavy for you" I said putting on my necklace. "It's not mommy, see? Just right" he said lifting it with ease. "Good" I said putting on my shoes.

"Mommy, where is Daddy taking you?" Fray asked. "It's a benefit my love, but after that the opera to make up for the boring time" I said now turning around. Fray looked at me seemingly in awe, he studied my dress.

 It was a black cocktail dress with a gold shawl. "You like Mommy's dress?" I asked softly. Fray smiled and jumped in my arms giving me a tight hug.

"Mommy looks like Ariel" he said warmly. He knew, she was my favorite Disney princess.

"Thank you sweetie, now where is your daddy?" I said of course just as I said it he appeared in a dark green three piece suit with gold cuff-links.

"Enchantress, you really do look enchanting" he said as we kissed softly. "Thank you Wolf Eyes" I said tenderly. We took Fray down to Midgard, where his Aunt waited for us.

 We knocked on the door, and then she opened it. "Hello! I've been waiting for you guys, come in" she said. "Auntie Emily!" Fray said happily. "Hello my darling" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, sorry if we're a bit late Fray wanted to pack so many things didn't he?" I said looking into his eyes.

"Not allot of things mommy, only what was important" he said softly. We walked into her apartment and set Fray's things down. "So, you know my number in case of anything and this lovely cute fellow here, as you know likes to read before bed" I said as Loki kissed my forehead. "Yes, of course, now you two go on you don't want to be late" she said.

 "Yes indeed, okay so my darling dragon you be good for Auntie Emily and we will pick you up in the morning okay?" I said as he hopped in my arms. "I will mommy,  I promise, I will see mommy and daddy tomorrow" he said softly as I kissed his forehead.

"Come here" Loki said as Fray jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We love you and we'll see you tomorrow" Loki whispered as Fray licked Loki's cheek and then hopped into Emily's arms.

"You two have fun" Emily said. "We will after" I said as we both hugged her and then left. "Enchantress, you will enjoy it" he said taking my hand as we got in the car and drove off. "I will enjoy you, as I always do" I said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.      

Meantime, Fray was enjoying himself with his Auntie Emily they were drawing. "Auntie Emily?" Fray asked after a while. "Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"I have something to give you, I….made it myself my with my magic" he said shyly. "For me? Oh sweetie, how lovely what is it?" she asked.

Fray walked to his overnight bag and took out a small box. "This is for you Auntie" he said softly handing her a small black box.

She kissed the top of his head and opened the box. Inside she saw a an oval locket, that had a small green sapphire on it.

She opened it and inside was a picture of her and Fray."Oh sweetie, I love it thank you so much" she said hugging him tightly. "Your welcome Auntie Emily" he said happily.

 Meanwhile, Loki and I finally got out of that benefit dinner we were there for way too long, but at least we got out of there in time to go to the opera. He was taking me to see Turandot, he knew how much I loved it.

We sat in a private booth, enjoying the music. When we finally got back to our chambers, we were so tired that we fell asleep straight away.

Fray that night, had a hard time sleeping. He made his way to Emily's room and knocked. "Auntie?" he called out a bit scared.

The door opened and he hopped in her arms wearing his pajama, it was a two piece the shirt was dark green and the pants were gold with green lace and had a hole for his tail.

He also wore a nightcap which was also green. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked after she closed the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Auntie, but I can't sleep sometimes Mommy and Daddy let me cuddle with them can I please?" he asked softly.

"Of course you may, you didn't wake me I was just reading a little, come on let's get some sleep shall we?" she said as they both slipped into her bed.

"Thank you Auntie Emily, I…love…you" he murmured sleepily as his eyes closed. "Your welcomed my darling" she said as they both slept.

 The next day, we went to pick him up after breakfast. "Mommy! Daddy!" he exclaimed happily jumping into my arms and licking me.

"Did he behave?" Loki asked Emily who handed Loki his overnight bag. "He was the perfect little angel, he had a little bit hard time sleeping but that was taken care of" she explained.

 "Did you?" Loki asked Fray. "Yes Daddy, but Auntie let me cuddle with her" Fray explained now jumping into Loki's arms.

"I take it a good time was had by all then" I said. "Yes, it was great fun we did some drawing and we wrote together he was perfectly behaved" she said.

"I'm glad, thank you again so much for letting him stay the night"  I said as we all hugged. "It was a pleasure, I look forward to next time" she said. "Me too! Auntie" Fray said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

We said our goodbyes and got back to Asgard, by the time Fray finished telling us about all the fun he had he fell asleep quite content. How could he not be? He had quality time, with Auntie Emily.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) Btw for those of you wondering about Blood Roses, a new chapter will be posted tomorrow sorry for the late update.


End file.
